Barreling Onwards
by The Cusp of Insanity
Summary: Alternate ending to 8.09. Two battered figures lay motioneless in the grass and it would be impossible to detect any hint of life from either. Water soaked them, cooled their bodies until they were icy and still, and there was no movement.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all readers. :)_

_This is set directly after Season 8's episode 9 'Dark Was the Night.' This is an alternate ending to the episode, something I believe should have happened and would have made the episode much more powerful. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think. As well, this may end up a more Meredith/Derek centered fic; that's still being tossed around in the depths of my mind._

_Warning: Some minor swearing and dark themes._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Grey's Anatomy, however much I wished I did._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Stars were slowly making themselves visible over the outskirts of Seattle. Dark clouds parted and dissipated into thin wisps, their tendrils blown out of existence by a soft breeze. The lights of the city blinded the inhabitants of the sparling lights suspended overhead, but they twinkled fiercely above the wilderness that surrounded them.

On a desolate patch of highway leading towards the man-made lights, trees spread their branches wide and shifted gently in the gusts that swept through the area once in a while. Moisture clung to their leaves and needles, forming crystal drops that coated every surface; the only remaining evidence of the ferocious storm that had passed. The smell of greenery and foliage rose from the very pores of the earth.

Animals were creeping from their burrows with caution, their instincts telling them that the danger had passed but minds still wary. They picked their way around the fallen limbs of wood, the tossed about dirt and the new surroundings that had appeared during the crash of elements. Deer nosed their way to their trails, delicate hooves re-forming their networks and smaller creatures scuttled this way and that, trying to re-build what they could, already waging a new battle of survival.

Steam rose from the desolate road, twirling through the air like sprites. And mixed with it was the acrid black of smoke.

It poured from the shattered remains of what had once been an ambulance; rising high and mingling with the pinpricks of stars. The roof was completely torn off; the sides shoved outwards like an exploded pop can, jagged edges all that remained. Fire twisted from its body, hungrily devouring the oxygen that had once been inside and all other supplies were not spared. And resting just partially upright stood what had once been an incubator. All that was left of the box was a slowly melting heap of plastic and the charred form of a newborn.

Slightly down the road, a family of three was staring in mute horror at what they had just helped caused. They hadn't seen the bright red box of a vehicle; how could they have? Barreling around that turn had proven too fast for any hope of evasion. The only damage to their car was a large dent in the front. Nothing more.

From afar, the faint sounds of sirens could be heard and the flash of lights was slowly becoming visible through the trees. They raced rapidly to where they knew two of their own waited, desperate in hope that they weren't too late. No one took heed of the noise but a young doe who was just about to cross the wet tar. Upon hearing the wail of sirens, she turned and bolted back the way she came.

Just beyond the curve of the road where the broken ambulance sat, a slight incline ran its way down into a sheltered valley. It was hidden from any observer, trees having nearly enclosed the formation and the branches stretch high above any person who happened to pass by.

Resting motionless on the damp grass, lay two battered figures. At first glance, it would be impossible to detect any hint of life from the two; you could only tell that their hearts were even beating if you had your hand on their chest and you felt with every fiber of your being. They were clad in blue emergency jackets and light colored hospital scrubs, now stained and torn with blood and dirt.

Clutched within the grasp of unconsciousness, they became silent figures lost below the stars. One, a woman with a dash of copper hair, was sprawled on her back almost as if she was lost in peaceful slumber. Her face was serene, the lines of pain and anger and loss faded from her skin. There was no longer any sadness about her, just the simplicity of someone who had had the weight lifted from their shoulders. The other, a man with a rugged complexion, was on his side with his body angled towards the woman. His right arm was outstretched, his fist clenched, almost as if he had been holding her before some monstrous force had torn them apart. His faced was creased in confusion and what appeared to be the residual effects of worry. But as time passed, these lines faded as well.

Water soaked them, cooled their bodies until they were icy and still, and there was no movement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all readers and thank you! Your reviews have greatly bolstered my spirit as I wrote. All your kind words are greatly appreciated._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The first ambulance screamed to a halt by the bulk of its burned mate in a spray of water from the puddles that dotted the roadway. The three silent witness' moved out of their way numbly, backing closer to their vehicle as they continued to watch the flames rise in the sky, ignoring the first medic who stopped by them. He then, along with his companion that had just made her way over, turned slowly and stared at the wreck in muted horror.<p>

It was only a fraction of a second that they could not move, as they had been trained to react first and think later during a crisis, but it was enough for dull grief to begin its attack. They moved cautiously forward, knowing that there was no saving any who was left inside and yet needing the conformation anyhow. The heat bore down on them, pressed them to a standstill still meters away, but it was just possible to note that there were no bodies save that of an infant in the wreck. Then the flames shot out greedily again as it devoured another oxygen tank and the medics were forced back.

Turning their back on the fire, they rushed over to the witness' who were just starting to regain their senses. The mother had tears streaking her face, blending with soot and mascara to form a dotted mask. The father was holding her close, face somber and despairing as he continued to watch the burning ambulance and the son was simply regarding the ground with a blank and dazed expression. Save for a few cuts and bruises and a lump on the boy's head from where he had hit the back of his mother's chair, they were unharmed.

The medics tended to them with quick, if scattered, efficiency, all the while listening for the sirens that would signal the arrival of fellow EMTs and the firemen that would finally put out the mocking baze. Moments later, they arrived along with the deep thrumming of a helicopter approaching from the opposite direction.

It swooped over them like an eagle, a protector from the sky. Its brilliant light illuminated the dark highway with a white blaze, its focus on the wreckage that continued to smoke in the center of the road. And in the center of the ball of light, a solitary raven flew in slow circles. No one took heed of it.

The hulking red trucks screeched to a halt much nearer then the other ambulance, firemen appearing as if from nowhere, melting off from nooks and crannies. They hit the ground with a collective thump, each instantly rushing to their positions as they were trained to so. With handheld hoses, they moved forward as a cohesive unit seconds later, spraying the shell of the first ambulance. Water surged from the tanks the truck contained, racing outwards and dousing the fire. It hissed and sizzled with anger, but could not withstand the force of its elemental foe. Shortly, it fizzled out, leaving behind a wreck that smoked with stuttered determination.

As soon as the scene was deemed safe enough, the medics were allowed to creep forward and examine the wreckage. What they ascertained was not as terrifying as they had been expecting, but saddening nonetheless. They carefully extracted the corpse of the small baby, turning their backs on the empty rig. They carried it gently, wrapped in a white sheet, to their own and laid it gently on the gurney.

It took moments, a large handful of moments for them to realize exactly what was amiss. Word spread from one mouth to another, surging through the minds of every responder as many of them began to make their way up the road opposite the way they had come. Because two were missing.

The medics had received the distress call from their fellow EMT a short while before they had arrived, announcing that he had had to abandon his rig and walk to any place with a phone. That he had left behind the two doctors and the baby because they had refused to leave. The paramedic was currently waiting pick up, warm and dry at a gas bar a short stretch up the road.

And the doctors were nowhere in sight. No one knew if they had gotten out, in which direction they had gone or if they had been injured by the explosion.

The light of the helicopter danced away from the wreckage when it received the order and began combing the forest in a desperate search.

But trees created an impenetrable barrier and branches formed an alcove over the two cold forms, hiding them from sight and rescue. As the minutes ticked away, so did the flickers of life within.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ick, I don't like this chapter. Not a bit. But the next chapter will be back to Meredith and Alex, which will make me happy._

_Thanks to urging from reviewers, here is a chapter from the hospital and our wonderful characters still there. Luff all reviews!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>A mere handful of miles away, two men stood side by side in silence. One had an air of utter desperation surrounding him, yet he stood perfectly still. Derek Sheppard could not think of anything but wife, his Meredith, lost somewhere in the forest roadways. So far, he had not learned of anything knew, just that the ambulance had been hit. He did not know if she was dead, if she was alive and that knowledge burned. He could not lose her again. Not after the water had nearly taken her from him. His body was held still, the only movement was the twitch of his hands.<p>

Next to him, a man with ginger hair stood, arms crossed and body held tense. His mind whirled and guilt battered his very core. His jaw jumped in time with his heartbeat. Invisible weights graced his shoulders, the overwhelming pain of what he was keeping from his best friend wearing at his already weakened barriers. Owen Hunt was burdened. His thoughts roiled dangerously, echoes of Teddy's voice calling him a coward even when she didn't know her husband was lying dead in the very hospital he now stood in front of. Flashes of images, of Henry coughing blood, of his prone form resting on the surgical table and Christina hovering over it, confidence exuded through her voice. Her broken and shattered expression when he told her who had just died on his table. Swallowing harshly, Owen blinked once and stared across the ambulance bay to the clinic.

Inside Seattle Grace-Mercy West, people milled and rushed, a flow the ebbed and flowed and never truly ceased.

A woman with wild brown hair sat, back pressed to the wall of a janitorial closet. Her eyes were blank and unfocused, red rimmed from crying. Gone was the pure denial, and she had been left with nothing but a bone deep shock. Christina Yang's body had long frozen into a fetal position, her hands wrung red from jumpy nerves. She had descended into a blank state where everything no longer was up or done; it just simply was. She didn't even know what had happened to the ambulance containing her sister, Meredith Grey and friend (although she never hastened to admit it) Alex Karev. And, despite her pager's flashing warnings, she could not force herself to move.

The wheels beneath the gurney creaked and groaned, protesting to the load they were forced to bear. The morgue attendant pushing the gurney could not hear the squeals and hisses; absorbed as he was in the music blasting in his ears. It held a rapid beat, harsh and pounding like that of a strained heart. The man's eyes were half closed and his head bobbed in time to the music, completely unaware that he was moving the evidence of a tragedy towards a cold and empty room.

The body resting limply beneath the white sheet shifted slightly with every bump and turn, bloody form at the mercy of the attendant. No longer would the kind eyes open and look upon the world, never again would Henry laugh or smile, cry or yell.

Oblivious to what would surely be a devastating blow to the surgeons of his hospital, the man continued onwards, unaware.


	4. Chapter 4

_Short, baby, chapter. Sometime at the beginning of March, I'll have the next solid one up. _

_Reviews equal much love._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The bushes surrounding the clearing twitched and a set of delicate nostrils poked through. They flared and contracted like an accordion, scenting frantically for any danger. Seconds later, the gentle doe stepped out from the confines of the tree and into the grassy clearing.<p>

She froze upon sighting the two scrub clad figures resting in the center of the grassy clearing. After a long moment of simply watching them, she eventually deems them not a threat and crept further into the open area.

It is the same doe the scream of ambulances forced back into the woods earlier.

It is quiet here and she prefers that to the constant crashing of man.

They have invaded the forest, grunting loudly as they tromp through her home, leaving their nauseating scent behind. Her body, already exhausted from the flight from the storm, is in need of rest and she must grant it that wish. So, she pads slowly towards the two figures. Her delicate hooves make a soft squelching noise in the damp earth and her ears flick back and forth continuously, as is the nature of her species.

Above, the rattle of the flying vehicle echoes and she starts.

Seconds later, it has passed onwards and the adrenalin and memory was already fading.

She slowly settles herself between the two figures and a feeling of safety settles over her. Somehow, her body has forced its way beneath the male's outstretched hand, which is now resting lightly on her shoulder. The doe has tucked her head against the female's shoulder, gracing both doctors with her warmth. As she drifts into the dreamless sleep of animals, something akin to peacefulness appears in the circle of man and creature.

* * *

><p>Meredith is caught in a dream of crashing waves.<p>

She is on a beach somewhere, she has no idea, and the sky is grey and the waves are hungry. They bite at the shore, over and over and over, taking and never giving back to the land. A fine mist dances from the water and fills the air, fills her lungs with the salty bitterness of the sea.

Alex stands beside her, silent.

As she watches the water and it's never ending greed, her memories throw her back into Seattle's icy water. She shudders, remembering. But she is also filled with a sense of … dispassion. It really doesn't matter much here.

One particularly large crest of water slams the shore and spreads outwards, cold fingers swirling around her feet. She looks downs as it fills her shoes.

She's wearing bunny slippers.

Taking sight of the furry ears, she frowns.

"We can't stay here long." Alex murmurs, dragging her attention from the ridiculous rabbit's on her feet. "

I know."

A spot of warmth spreads from her shoulder, not much, but enough to battle away the harsh edges of cold.

Together they stare out at the murky waters.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait. _

_Reviews equal much love._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Tim McCormik hadn't been a paramedic with the Seattle Fire Department for very long, only three weeks in fact, but he was loving the job each and every day.<p>

The thrill of being the one holding someone's life in their hands as they rushed them to the hospital and brought them back from the brink of death always, _always,_ got Tim's blood rushing. The rush was almost like a drug, but so much better. Him, along with his partner and senior medic Ray Hanley, had already developed a working partnership and could move about the other with ease.

Tim loved the adventure.

So, when he was called to the scene of an ambulance explosion, one of their own house mates rig (James' he thought), the adrenaline rush was stronger than ever. Even though he knew the family was fine, the other medic too, the idea of chasing two missing surgeons through the woods was such an amazing high.

Imagine if he found them first! He would be talk of the station for weeks.

Picking his way carefully down the side of a steep incline, Tim decides he didn't even mind tromping through the heavy and wet undergrowth. This is why he had become a paramedic.

Although he would never admit it out loud, because, hey, he seemed like a dick if he did.

Finally reaching the bottom of the slope, medicine bag thumping like a cheerful friend against his shoulder, he pauses and cups his hands at his mouth. "Dr. Grey! Dr. Karev!" he shouts, much like the other medics and firefighters scouring the forest alongside him.

Of course, there was no response. There hadn't been one since the first on scene had set off into the darkened wilderness.

Sucking in a deep breath, Tim sets off, enjoying the smells of damp earth and rain. His high beamed flashlight spins bright circles on the ground before him and he amuses himself by trying to spot any furry little creatures.

Because of this, he is distracted when he stumbles over a fallen log and trips into a large, star filled clearing. At first, it looks as though the earth had become sky, grass turned to stars and it was so stunningly beautiful Tim simply stares. Slowly, he realizes it is actually the brilliant moonlight reflecting off the dew drops in dizzying patterns and he relaxes a fraction.

Then he notices the three forms in the center of the blanket of starlight.

For a long moment, he just can't comprehend what he sees. Because there was no way that was a deer sleeping peacefully between the two scrub clad doctors.

But, when he blinks frantically and the doe didn't disappear, Tim starts forward.

"I found them!" He shouts into his walkie, the noise waking the deer. Her head shoots up and, on instinct, Tim freezes. But the deer doesn't bolt as he thinks she would. Instead, she eyes him for a moment before stepping daintily to her feet. As her body rises, Tim notices the male doctors hand slip from her shoulder.

Then she is gone and Tim is alone with the two pale doctors.

Breaking from his trance, he runs forward, feet slipping in the slick grass. Collapsing near them and sliding, he scrabbles for his pack, already checking for vitals as Ray had drilled into his head. Fingers fly at pulses, pausing just long enough to ascertain they are there, however faint.

So faint, he can barely feel them.

At this time, the other medics and firefighters clatter into the clearing and races towards their man and the fallen. Somehow, Tim finds himself pushed back by the senior medics and is surprised when he doesn't really care. Instead, he watches the two forms as they are manhandled and lifted and carted up to where a warm ambulance lies in wait.

Orders fly from mouths, an organized chaos.

Someone claps him on the back as they pass, but then everyone is gone and Tim is once again by himself. Only he's not. Not truly.

Meeting the intelligent brown eyes hidden in the shadow of the trees, he watches the doe as she watches him.

Than he dips his head to her and she him and they walk their separate ways away from the clearing filled with shattered moonlight.

Something changes within Tim that night for the better.


End file.
